Slaughtered Mangled Butchered Mauled Maimed
by OrneryTexan
Summary: Stitch goes on a wide killing spree, lots of violence and gore.


-1_Slaughtered Mangled Butchered Mauled Maimed _

Stitch growled at nothing, violence pulsed through his veins as his claws were itching to rip something, anything to shreds, he gave a quick look at Lilo and crackled a devious smile, he walked over, butterflies fluttered in his stomach thinking about his actions.

"Aloha Sti-" but before she could finish he swiftly sliced open her throat, coughing up blood and saliva she quickly grabbed her neck, her hands were covered in deep red blood. The cut was deep and she could literally feel the muscle tissue inside her throat.

Choking she looked at Stitch who could only smile and laugh as her life passed before his eyes, as she crumpled down in a ocean of her own blood, Stitch turned her around, tore off her clothes, then dug his claws deep within her sides, and ripped out her ribcage.

Her stomach, lungs, intestines and other anatomical vital organs gushed and flowed out along with the ribcage, with her body opened he pressed his feet on her mutilated body and yanked out the spinal cored with tremendous force causing snapping and crackling of the cord being torn out from the pelvis.

The ground now lie red as Lilo was decimated, but Stitch wasn't satisfied, he walked out of the room giggling insanely and his blue fur covered with blood, he turned the corner to see…Nani.

He walked over to her shaking like a leaf.

"Stitch, what happened?"

He closed his fist till he made a fine point with his claws, and shoved it right into her torso, she immediately limped over spitting blood from her mouth as he dug farther into her torso, he grabbed for her large intestines and ripped it out, Nani witnessed her own disembowelment before she fell dead, Stitch let her fall and left to the kitchen, he grabbed the butcher knife from the knife rack, and butcher he shall.

He lifted Nani's head and started slicing her throat, and then he started hacking once he had a good opening of the neck, the sound of soft muscle tendons being sliced apart filled his ears, he lifted the head up by the hair to hack through at the spine, then with one final swing Nani was fully decapitated, he looked at the head and smiled.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME!?" Stitch turned around and saw a horrified Jumba, Stitch wasted no time and pounced on him, he grabbed his head and repeatedly smashed in on the floor, blood splattered on the floor as his face was being caved in by blunt force trauma, every smash was harder than the next until a cracking from his face gave proof that he was dead.

Irritated by his interference yet glad he was dead, he took the butcher knife and jabbed it on Jumba's face, making a loud thwacking sound as it cut deep in his face.

He then rushed outside looking around for anyone else; he then spotted Angel walking with Finder out of the beach and into town.

"Fucking slut, I'll kill her." he hissed and raced off.

As Angel and Finder made their way to the shaved ice stand they here stopped my Stitch who had a hatchet in his hand, she looked confused then he ran and plunged the hatchet straight between her eyes and down her face, she collapsed down at the force of the attack and muttered painful groans, he walked over and peeled the hatchet off her face and licked the blood off the blade.

"Stay dead bitch." he said then turned his attention to Finder who shrieked and began to run away.

"Yes, the chase begins you fucking bastard."

He heaved the hatched and it hacked into Finders back and cut his spine in half paralyzing him, he fell utterly helpless as he violently ripped the axe out of his back, Finder looked up with tears in his eyes and began crying.

"Please…don't kill me…" Stitch became furious.

"I didn't tell you to speak you fucker." he lifted Finders head and placed his claws on his neck and ripped it wide open, it didn't take long for Finder to die, then Kixx, Slushy, Sparky and Splodyhead appeared with serious looks on their faces, Stitch laughed.

"Do you have a death wish?"

Kixx immediately and recklessly jumped after him, but Stitch caught his arms, and with his superior strength ripped them out from the sockets, he screamed as blood poured profusely from the wound, then Stitch grabbed him in a headlock and tore it right off his shoulders, blood gushed and he fell over in a growing pool of deep black red blood, the other experiments looked disturbed, but Sparky walked forward with strong electric currents running through his body to show he meant business.

"I don't know what you're thinking Stitch, but this ends now."

Stitch laughed and crackled his knuckles. "Just thinking about having some fun."

Sparky rushed forward with his speed and punched Stitch with the force of a moving train, he flew back and crashed into the shaved ice stand, but Stitch stood up with a pissed off look on his face.

"Stubborn are you…" Sparky got ready for another attack, and charged again, but Stitch caught him with a close hanger move, Sparky charged so fast the force of impact ruptured blood veins in his neck causing him to choke in agony, Stitch grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

Stitch ran towards Slushy and using his claws hacked off his arm, but unknowing fully of his powers he simply re-grew another, and used his ice breath to freeze Stitch, but he jumped out of the way and landed by Splodyhead and grabbed his head. He forced plasma shots from his head to continuously attack Slushy, each blistering ball of plasma hit and disintegrated the parts of his body that were hit, until a huge one blew him in half and fully disintegrated, Stitch then used his fist to plug up the hole in Splodyhead which caused a total revert lapse, with the pressure increasing in his cranium his head finally exploded, blood, skull fragments and brain matter along with plasma splattered everywhere and his body plopped on the concrete.

Stitch was now covered with blood as more experiments began to crowd around him…he could only smile.

_Hahahaha, I remember it all, such fun times, I must admit it wasn't easy killing all my cousins and my Ohana, Reuben was the easiest kill, didn't even but up a fight._

Stitch sat in a chair at the same house, but was now wrecked and damaged, bodies of the experiments were littered everywhere, most of them began to ferment and decay, others already suffered the affects of rigor mortis and postmortem, but his Ohana were suspended on meat hooks, maggots already began feasting on the corpses, the chair he was sitting on was fashioned from the severed limbs of his family.

_I killed them all because it was so much fun, I'm now in paradise, my paradise of the dead, a place I can be happy and content. With no one alive to ruin it for me, no one to share the sweet scent of death and rot._

Piles of guts, bones and limbs were still moist and fresh, most bodies were torn apart and sewn together in the most horrified way, others were gutted and strung from the ceiling from their own intestines.

_I will not die, I will never leave this paradise, no one can ever make me leave._

He reached for a plate, and on the plate were severed fingers and pieces of organs and a liver with eyeballs, he look the liver and ripped of a chunk and swallowed it, along with two eyeballs.

_I will never die._


End file.
